


The Little Lady

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Human, Kobolds, Life Debt, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: After saving a kobold from goblins, adventurer Cal learns that her kind takes life debts quite seriously.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh...not in season." A slightly chirpy female voice spoke up from the edge of a small glade. The voice's owner; a red-toned female kobold, lightly prodded a large mushroom with the spear she had to fend off wild animals. "No..." She sighed. Going by the name Izzie,she was clad in a pair of small leather breeches and a cloth loosely tied around her chest that showed off the dark freckle-like spots dusted on her cheeks, shoulders and tail. She was currently at a glade not far from her home, hunting up enough mushrooms to last for a few days.

Which were proving to be less than ripe.. 

"Maybe over-" She started, looking over at a few on an old stuff. It was then she heard a familiar noise. The shrill, unpleasant shriek of a creature kobolds despised more than anything. However, she barely had time to get a grip on her spear when it was sent flying out of her hands and she was knocked to the ground by a goblin raiding party. The air was filled with gibbering and mocking laughter as they set upon her; arms and legs pinned to the ground while at least one struck her hard in the back with sticks to make sure she couldn't fight back.

"Stinking two-leg rats!" She growled, snapping at one when it tried to clamp its hand on her snout. "I get up, I kill!" The goblin not restraining her just danced and laughed. It was no secret that goblins were the origin of the term 'filthy' coward. They'd refuse to attack anything unless they outnumbered their target considerably, and even then they'd resort to sneak attacks and dirty tactics so they had the upper hand. The way they were cackling was a pretty good indicator they thought they'd won.

"When I get free-!" Her eyes bugged out at the feel of her chest cloth being torn away, exposing a pair of breasts that, for a kobold, were far larger than normal. Izzie shrieked in alarm and outrage when it reached around and pawed at one. "Get off, you filthy vermin!" She thrashed about before finally getting her teeth on the goblin's wrist. Ignoring the horrible taste, she bit down as hard as she could.

Between the draconic jaws of a kobold, and one skinny goblin arm, the arm lost badly. If she was bigger, then Izzie figured she could've bit it off completely. instead she felt her teeth rip in and the bone crunch between her jaws. With a howl of agony, the goblin rolled off her, clutching his mangled wrist. The others looked at him momentarily, only to focus back on their 'spoils'.

She'd spat out the mouthful of blood and flesh she still had when a tearing feeling from behind had her anger turn to fear. "No-!" Unfortunately, biting the one had the others restrain her even more, another jumping hard on her back and pushing her head down into the dirt as her pants were pulled down, her tail held onto to expose herself to them. The lust-filled growls and cackles they let out only served to confirm her dread at what they were going to do.

 _'No...!'_ Her eyes tearing up, Izzie tried to brace herself for the inevitable nightmare as two of the disgusting beings got on either side of her, the one she could see slobbering in delight as it lifted its ratty loincloth.

***THOOM!***

The thunderous crack was enough to silence every goblin there. Well, except for the one that had been ready to violate Izzie's mouth first. Mainly because half his head was now gone, painting the ones near him with bone, blood and viscera while the body fell over. Another crack resulted in the other one being knocked back with a hole in its chest.

"Over here you little shitwads!" The small mob looked at their slain members briefly before turning to see the human walking their way, welding twin hand cannons that he was already reloading. He was clad in a chainmail shirt over a faded tunic and leather pants, two holsters on the hip. The voice was male, but his tunic had a hood that obscured his face. "How about you fuckers tangle with someone that can fight back!"

The cannons roared again, taking the lives of two more goblins. This though, had them realize the weapons were spent again, and they decided to attack while they thought he couldn't shoot. With a shriek, they all charged. The man just stood there, calmly holstering his guns...

And drawing two short swords from behind his back and charged to meet them. 

The resulting 'battle' showed that while they still had close to a dozen in their group. The human proved to be an experienced fighter. The first two quickly lost their heads to his blades. And a third met the sole of his boot, getting a crushed skull from the following stomp. The faint scrape of metal on metal was heard when one tried to cut him with a rusted knife, the chainmail giving no purchase. That one was promptly skewered.

Izzie watched in amazement, and no small measure of vengeful satisfaction at the sight of the goblins being massacred. While kobolds weren't really close with the other races, they hated the goblins with a passion. What'd almost happened to her was seen as one of the most disgusting and degrading actions knowing, the fact it was goblins would've made it even worse. 

One goblin thought it was smart by trying to throw its stick at him before running, but it only managed a few feet before a sword buried itself into its back. While goblins weren't known for their brains, these were smart enough to realize that their odds were quickly plummeting as fast as their ranks. Another two fell by the time they decided to cut their losses and retreat, one more falling to his weapons in their escape.

"Stinking little weasels..." He muttered, pulling his other sword out of the corpse and looking over to where Izzie was pulling her pants back up. "You all right?"

"I...I ok." She said shakily, realizing she had to keep a grip on them since her belt'd been broken in the attack. "You save Izzie"

"There's three things I don't like." He said, wiping the blood off his blades. "Ain't a fan of seeing someone get ganged up on, I hate goblins anyway, and rapists bring out the murderer in me."

"Izzie...owe you debt." She said, slowly walking towards him.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "Just lucky I was coming this way."

"No...Izzie owe you _debt."_ She repeated emphasizing the word.

He stopped. "Uh...that doesn't mean what I think it does...does it?" The look on her face as she continued stepping towards him seemed to be enough to tell him. " _Hoo-boy..._ " His arms dropped to his sides. "This ain't something I'm gonna be able to get out of, is it?" He sighed again when she just got closer. _'No good deed really does go unpunished.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think you quite understand the potential mistake you're making, squirt." Cal said, back turned to give Izzie a little privacy while she put her chest wrap back on. "I'm the kind of guy your pop would tell you to stay away from."

"What kind of guy is that?" She asked, finishing her wrapping. 

"The kind of guy who you don't wanna be around."

"But you stop green rats from taking Izzie's first time!' She replied, scampering over to him. "Izzie honor-bound to repay in equal measure."

Cal fought the urge to sigh. He'd hoped she wouldn't have reminded him about that. "Look, you don't know where I've been. I'm a man-whore, for pete's sake." He turned to try and walk off.

"Then you have much experience in snu-snu, yes?" She went into a light jog to keep pace with his stride, bouncing over a rock in the road. "So Izzie get boinked silly!"

"No...means I'm easy." He muttered, forcing himself to slow down a bit to let her catch up...and to stop a low hanging branch from prodding him in the eye. "Especially when I'm drunk. Hell, think I've caught everything from crabs to the clap!"

Izzie looked at him for a moment before understanding crossed her face. "Ooohhh! Kobolds not get those. Besides, must be good ride if you that valued!"

He stopped briefly. "Wouldn't quite put it that way. I'm not on the best terms with more than a few fathers...and a couple of husbands." He lightly kicked a fallen branch out of the way. "BUT, those two orc ladies never said they were married!"

"Well, Izzie not married, so that problem solved! Also, you have snu-snu with orc ladies?" She quickly clambered up onto a low wall that was stretching along the road so she could try and get a better look under his hood, but it was pulled too far forward to show anything. "Then you must have big funstick!"

"Again, wouldn't quite put it _that_ way...But still; you really wanna risk your family finding out you've been with a guy who's slept with just about every race out there?" He ducked under another branch. "Frankly...I'm not picky. I've done human, dwarf, gnome, elf, orc, halfing, even a couple of centaur twins...so that should be proof."  
  
"Kobolds value virile mates, give many strong children! Also, kobold gals like to brag about how long they unable to feel coochies afterwards!"

"But wouldn't you rather have your, uh...first time?" He asked hesitantly. When she gave a nod of confirmation, he continued. "Wouldn't you rather have it be with a guy you want to be with, instead of some obligation?"

"You are noble adventurer who save me, not ask anything in return, experienced, good in bed, and worried about what's best for Iizzie!" Her tail was wagging by now. "What more Iizzie want for first time?"

"'Noble'....isn't quite something I'd call myself." Cal replied, punting a tarantula out of his way. "I've done my fair share of dumb shit.

Izzie waved it off. "Eh, no one perfect, and you admit mistakes!"

Cal mustered all he could to not facepalm. He was giving this dame every reason to see that he was a bad choice, but she seemed to have a counterargument for them all! "You're serious about this, then..."

"Yes."

"But seriously, you wouldn't want your parents seeing you with a guy like me." Cliché, yes, but it was a last ditch attempt.

"Lizzie already a disappointment for being too soft and curvy." She shrugged, showing she'd loosely tied her wrappings when her chest bounced a little. "Why Lizzie care what parents think?"  
  
And with that, Cal felt he'd lost the discussion. All his arguments had been picked off one by one. "Look..." He did NOT let out a sigh of defeat. "At least let me take you to dinner first?"

"Now you feed Lizzie, too? Lizzie thought you _not_ want Lizzie in debt to you?"

"Oh crapbaskets..."

"Lizzie say that, too!" She squeed. "So much in common!"


	3. AN: possible glitch with the chapter.

Just adding this to let you all know there's a new chapter, just in case there was a goof up somewhere and you didn't get a notice for it.


End file.
